


This Above All [podfic]

by yeswayappianway



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Podfic of This Above All by starknjarvisauthor's summary:To make up for missing some lectures in his Shakespeare class, Tim has to take night classes. There's an unexpected student in attendance.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	This Above All [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Above All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655116) by [starknjarvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknjarvis/pseuds/starknjarvis). 



> reena_jenkins, i've listened to a ton of your batfam/dcu fics, so hopefully i can pay back at least a little of that listening enjoyment with this podfic :D
> 
> huge thanks to starknjarvis for having blanket permission and also for writing this fic! additionally, many many thanks to frecklebomb for organizing Winter Treats, which is a delightful idea all around.
> 
> also, please forgive my inconsistently attempted accent for one of the OCs

This Above All - 16:48 - 19.2 MB - [archive.org mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://archive.org/details/this-above-all-by-starknjarvis)

**Author's Note:**

> please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and i'll do what i can to help. i'm also still learning my way around podfic, so if you have any advice or suggestions regarding ways i could improve future podfics with regards to recording or editing, i'm all ears! (please note: i am not looking for suggestions regarding my choices or my interpretations, purely the technical side of things.)


End file.
